Pup Pup Boogie
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 19, 2013 September 5, 2013 November 12, 2013 November 13, 2013 November 19, 2013 November 26, 2013 April 24, 2014 September 10, 2015 January 8, 2016 April 13, 2019 | overall = 7 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Train" | next = "Pups in a Fog"}} "Pup Pup Boogie" is the first segment of the 4th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol must work quickly to fix the tracks and remove a train car at the train station, before the next train comes. But when Rubble hurts his paw, Ryder has to teach Chase how to use Rubble's digger. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Hudson *The Lookout *Train Station *Katie's Pet Parlor The episode starts with Chase bumping into Ryder and asking about the new Pup Pup Boogie 2 that was coming out that day. Chase asks Skye if she's playing the all-new Pup Pup Boogie, but she says she's playing the old version. Chase joins the game, but gets all the steps wrong. He asks Skye how she does it and Skye explains that when she starts a new move, she puts her front paw in front and puts her back paw on the side. Chase gives it a try then he gets the hang of it. After they finish dancing, they are tired and out of breath. They go outside the Lookout to have a water break. Marshall and Rubble come running up to them to ask if the new Pup Pup Boogie had been delivered. Marshall does a tail spin, but ends up landing on Ryder. Ryder's pup-pad rings; it is Mayor Goodway. She panics and tells Ryder that a train carriage has derailed and if they don't hurry, the train which is bringing the all new Pup Pup Boogie game won't be able to enter the station. Ryder calls the PAW Patrol to the Lookout. After Zuma's foul-up on the roundabout at the playground, the scene switches to all of the pups already in the elevator, yet Marshall attempts another tail spin, but ends up spinning out of the elevator and smacking into the entrance doors to the Lookout. He quickly recovers and gets back in the elevator just in time to head up to get their briefing. Ryder tells the PAW Patrol what happened, but when he first loads up the briefing, he accidentally runs a playback of Chase and Skye's earlier Pup Pup Boogie replay, causing Marshall to dance a little bit. Marshall apologizes, but Ryder is impressed by how much he's practiced. Once Ryder gets the briefing up, Chase mentions that the new Pup Pup Boogie is coming on the next train, causing Marshall to go into another dance fit before he realizes his mistake and apologizes and ensures he's done dancing now. Ryder chooses Chase to come to pull the derailed carriage off the tracks, and for Rubble to remove the old rails and bring in new ones. Ryder goes down the fire pole to his ATV while Rubble and Chase go down the slide to their trucks. When they arrive at the train station Ryder tells Chase to remove the carriage. Once that is done, Rubble checks the broken train tracks. He jumps, slips and sprains his paw. With Rubble injured, Ryder attempts to call the train engineer and warn him. Unfortunately, the running of the train is too noisy for the engineer to hear the ringing, and the engineer's elbow, along with the vibrating ring, knock the phone off the windowsill of the locomotive. At Katie's Pet Parlor, Rubble's paw is bandaged, but with him under orders from Katie to stay off it and ice it, until it heals, Rubble suggests that Ryder drive his rig instead. Ryder can't, as he's too big, so Chase is chosen to drive it instead. However, he can't remember the instructions he is told by Ryder, and soon panics when he starts pressing controls in a frightened state. Once he calms down and mentions how it is like how he couldn't remember the steps in Pup Pup Boogie, Ryder has him turn on the radio to the Pup Pup Boogie music, and with its help, Chase soon gets the hang of it, and clears the wrecked rails and ties from the railroad crossing. Ryder handles the hard labor of laying down the new rails, and the track is fixed just in time. The engineer delivers the game, and everyone returns to the Lookout to watch Chase and Skye go at it in head-to-head competition. Marshall has another one of his wild tail spins, and crashes into the Mayor. He apologizes, and the episode ends with the Mayor laughing at Marshall as they rub heads as we hear the Pup Pup Boogie refrain one last time: "Do the Pup Pup Boogie!" *Use his rig to remove the broken tracks. *Remove the train car blocking the tracks for the train and later drive Rubble's rig to put the removed rails away from the railroad tracks. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): A78dbd86847448c017691619c12e2982.png|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Canada.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|''Winter Rescues'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol DVD Poland.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''Psi patrol'' PAW Patrol DVD Russia.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|Гав-гав и вперёд! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Super pompier DVD.jpg|link=Super pompier (DVD)|''Super pompier'' PAW Patrol Jakten på påskeegget og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Easter Egg Hunt|''Jagten på påskeægget og andre eventyr'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功1 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功1|汪汪隊立大功1 Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 2 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 2| PAW Patrol DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol – Helfer auf vier Pfoten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Nowy piesek DVD.jpg|link=Nowy piesek|''Nowy piesek'' パウ・パトロール パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！ DVD.jpg|link=パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！|パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pup Pup Boogie's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Mr. Hudson needs rescuing Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2013 Episodes